gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идиоты:hopeless
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Как было общепринято, тосты за первых трех Идиотов проходили быстро. Четвертый тост часто был центральным событием обеда. Вся атмосфера менялась, и нас объединяло со всеми чувство непосредственной значимости нашей жизни. Тост за Безнадежных Идиотов всегда проходил с подробным объяснением, про которое г.Гурджиев говорил, что оно взято из Экзотерической группы. Он говорил, что в Экзотерической группе все тосты проходили под подробные объяснения, которые иногда требовали до получаса времени. Такие подробности объясняли семь сторон каждого Идиота. В Эзотерической группе разглашались только две. Детали Безнадежного Идиота немного менялись в течение того времени, что я ходил на обеды в дом № 6. Но конечная форма была закреплена, за несколько месяцев до смерти г.Гурджиева. Он говорил так: «За здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, субъективных и объективных. А именно, за здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, которые предназначены для достойной смерти и за здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, которые являются кандидатами на то, чтобы умереть как собаки». С конца 1948 и до последних месяцев своей жизни, он вводил «добавление», которое говорил не Директор, а кто-то другой в комнате. В конце концов, это постоянно делала Элизабет Майаль. Добавление объясняло детали тоста. «Необходимо добавить, что только те, кто работали для самого себя в жизни, могут умереть достойно: те, кто не работал для самих себя, неизбежно, рано или поздно, умрут как грязные собаки». Г.Гурджиев часто брал этот тост, как отправной пункт, чтобы сказать о цели: «У всех должна быть цель. Если у тебя нет цели, ты не человек. Это простая цель – не умереть как собака. У всех может быть эта цель, это не большая цель, маленькая. Но если они добиваются этой цели – умереть достойно – тогда, может быть, они смогут поставить себе большую цель». Сила воздействия этого объяснения была несоизмеримо увеличена глубокой серьезностью, с которой он это говорил. Слышать ее повторно, день за днем, значило иметь что-то, принесенное в самые глубины сознания. Никто не осмеливался спрятать эту тему: «Если только ты не будешь работать, неизбежно ты умрешь». Поведение г.Гурджиева неожиданно менялось от серьезного до легкого и веселого настроения, что было подтверждено примерами его завершающих тостов. Однажды в квартиру зашел почтальон, когда произносился тост, ему нужно было вручить заказную почту из Соединенных Штатов. Как это было общепринято, ему налили выпить. Когда он услышал тост, то сказал: «Очень правильно, что кто не работает, рано или поздно, умрет как собака». Г.Гурджиев был так восхищен, что человек ушел нагруженный подарками. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" После того, как человек поборолся с лестью и гордостью, и признал свое повышенное Эго, кажется, что он должен быть способен двигаться вверх по лестнице разума. Однако этот процесс не так прост, как кажется. Все, что связано с Безнадежным Идиотом, Гурджиев всегда говорил с большей интенсивностью, потому что, придя к этой точке пути, мы столкнемся с еще одним камнем преткновения, который связан с эмоциональной реакцией на реальность. Рене Зубер вспоминает, "Четвертый тост за «здоровье все Безнадежного Идиота» сопровождался обширным комментарием, которой тамада, режиссер, должен был повторить слово в слово, даже, если он не может понять это достаточно глубоко. .. " Дж.Г. Беннетт добавляет следующее: "Подробная информация о Безнадежном Идиоте несколько раз изменилась за то время, что я принимал участие на приемах пищи в доме номер 6"79, но окончательный вид был зафиксирован в течение многих месяцев до того, как Г-н Гурджиев умер. Он гласил: "За здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, субъективных и объективных. То есть, за здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, которым предназначена достойная смерть, и за здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, которые являются кандидатами для того, чтобы сдохнуть, как собаки ". Гурджиев использовал – как я думаю, - слово "безнадежный" в смысле "не хватает надежды". Надежда – это качество Веры, как в "Я надеюсь на искупление". Я бы сказал, то, что Надежда – это пассивное отношение к жизни, которое полезно, только если вы хотите предпринять что-то разумное и надеетесь, что это принесет какую-то выгоду. Например, если я инвестирую в компанию, я "надеюсь" ее стоимость увеличиться в два раза. Надежда также является частью триады, "Вера, Надежда и Любовь". Если Безнадежный Идиот соответствует Надежде в этой последовательности, то, возможно, Архи Идиот соответствует "Вере"(Faith) (или вере -"Belief"), а следующий Идиот, Сострадающий Идиот, соотносится с "Любовью". Интересно, что Гурджиев подразумевается в главе Ашиата Шиемаш в «Рассказах Вельзевула», что эти три ценности, формируя основу определенных религий, более не достаточны. Интересно, что существует также последовательность в виде "Вера, Надежда, Милосердие", и было бы резонно ассоциировать следующего - Сострадающего Идиота, с Милосердием. Существуют два подтипа Безнадежного Идиота - субъективный и объективный. Конечно, все предпочли бы быть этим Идиотом субъективно! Объективно Безнадежный Идиот использует ежедневную работу, а на самом деле духовность в целом, как стратегию, чтобы избежать этого. Он всегда занят чем-то, берет на себя все возможные трудности, и делает все, что учитель просит его сделать. Таким образом, он рискует попасть в ту же ловушку, что и Архи Идиот. Он думает, что он работает над собой, когда просто без жалоб делает трудные задачи, поставленные ему хозяином. Он фактически до сих пор не определил свою индивидуальную задачу в жизни. Для того, чтобы быть Субъективным Безнадежным Идиотом, надо начать работать над собой серьезно - и над самим собой. Гурджиев использовал этот тост по любому случаю, чтобы подчеркнуть этот момент, а также о том, что "каждый человек должен иметь цель. Если у тебя нету цели, ты не человек. Это очень простая цель - не подохнуть, как собака. Каждый может иметь такую цель. Это не большая цель. Это маленькая цель. Но если вы достигли этой цели - умереть достойно - тогда, возможно, вы можете поставить себе большую цель ". Дж. Беннетт далее гласит: "Неизбежная сила этого представления была неизмеримо увеличена той глубокой серьезностью, с которой он говорил. Слышать вновь изо дня в день было все равно, иметь что-то загнанным в глубины сознания. Никто не смел уклониться от исхода: "Если вы не работаете, вы неизбежно сдохнете". Конечно, под достойной смертью он не имел виду умереть на поле битвы на войне, а воевать на "поле боя самореализации". С фразой "погибать, как собака" собака из первой карты Таро "Дурак" приходит снова -животная природа. Если вы только следуете за всем, что вам говорят, вы в действительности не работаете над собой, и вы скорее как собака, которая следует приказам своего хозяина. На мой взгляд, объективно Безнадежный Идиот всегда следует за каждым, казалось бы, "важным" Учителем, гуру, школой мысли и идеологией. Он собирает "документы" или компакт-диски с беседами на "важных" конференциях и складирует их в своих архивах. Он является типичным "Активистом", всегда занятым "абсолютно важной и необходимой" деятельностью, но вся эта работа является внешним. Субъективно Безнадежный Идиот ведет себя аналогично, но сущность его затронута этой активностью, пока в один прекрасный день он/она замечает, что внешняя деятельность и мирское действительно не в счет. Он стал хозяином животной природы в себе. Тогда он уже не безнадежный. ... Положительный аспект: этот Идиот чувствует безнадежность, даже отчаяние. Таким образом, он продолжает работу, направленную на достижение свободы, чтобы не умереть, как собака, а развивать бессмертную душу. Со смирением, он отдает себя зову своего настоящего «Я». Отрицательный аспект: этот Идиот самодоволен в своей безнадежности, которую он иногда признает в самом себе. Он отождествляет себя со своим успешным достижением кусочков и фрагментов реальных знаний, хотя он ничего не делает с ними. C.S. Nott - Journey through this world: The Second Journal of a Pupil Page 76 Another time, at dinner, while toasting the idiots he again asked me, "What kind idiot you now?’ ‘I don’t know’, I said, ‘You must tell me.’ You should know,’ he said, very forcefully. ‘Man must know himself.’ ‘Then I think I’m hopeless, with some hope.’ ‘Yes, you are really hopeless idiot.’ So the toast was given: ‘To the health of all hopeless idiots, both objective and subjective. It is necessary to add that only those who work on themselves in life will die honourably; those who do not will perish like dogs.’ The toast was drunk in armagnac. He asked me, ‘Which you wish to be, objective or subjective?’ ‘Subjective, of course,’ I said. ‘I don’t wish to perish like a dog.’ He added, ‘Every man thinks he is God but a subjective hopeless idiot sometimes knows that he is not God. Objective hopeless idiot is shit. Never can be anything, never can do anything. Subjective hopeless idiot has possibility not to be shit. He has come to the place where he knows he is hopeless. He has realized his nothingness, that he is non¬entity.’ Страница 76 В другой раз, за обедом, когда произносили тосты за идиотов, он снова спросил меня: «Какого типа ты идиот?» «Не знаю, - я сказал. – Вы должны мне сказать». «Ты должен знать, - сказал он очень убеждающее, с некоторой надеждой. – Да, ты действительно безнадежный идиот». И так был произнесен тост: «За здоровье всех безнадежных идиотов, и объективных, и субъективных. Нужно добавить, что только те, кто работает над собой в жизни, умрут достойно; остальные сдохнут как собаки». За тост был выпит арманьяк. Он спросил меня: «Каким ты хочешь быть, объективным или субъективным?» «Субъективным, конечно, - сказал я. – Я не хочу сдохнуть как собака». Он добавил: «Каждый думает, что он Бог, но субъективный безнадежный идиот иногда знает, что он не Бог. Объективный безнадежный идиот – дерьмо. Он никогда не сможет кем-то стать, никогда не сделает ничего. Субъективный безнадежный идиот имеет возможность не быть дерьмом. Он пришел в то место, где он знает, что он безнадежен. Он осознал свое ничтожество, что реально он не существует. Page 218 When I returned, a young Frenchman who spoke fluent English opened the door. There were just the three of us at lunch. Gurdjieff told me to give the toasts of the idiots, but I had forgotten the correct sequence, and the young Frenchman took over. When it came to ‘hopeless’ Gurdjieff asked me, ‘What idiot are you?’ I had been thinking that perhaps my ‘idiot’ had been changed and wished to know what he thought, so I said, ‘I don’t know now.’ ‘But you should know. A man must know himself. By this time you should know!’ ‘I don’t know,’ I said. ‘You must tell me.’ ‘I not tell. You tell.’ ‘Well,’ I said. “I was "hopeless".’ ‘Yes. You really hopeless idiot. But you still know what you wish to be? objective or subjective?’ ‘I know that I do not want to be an objective hopeless idiot.’ So the other guest proposed the toast: ‘To the health of all hopeless idiots, both subjective and objective. That is to say those who are can¬didates for an honourable death or those who are destined to perish like dogs. He who works on himself will die like a man; he who does not will perish like a dog.’ … The apartment was full of light and life, positive vibrations from Gurdjieff and pupils who had worked there over the years, and I left tremendously stimulated and with profound satisfaction, but at the same time with deep remorse of conscience that came from a realization of what I was and what I ought to be—the enormous distance between Gurdjieff’s knowledge and being, his degree of inner development and my own. Had I been an objective hopeless idiot I would have said,t ‘What is the use of going on? I shall never reach Gurdjieff’s state of being.’ I would have given up the work, or perhaps rationalized my attitude and said that now I could work alone—which I could not have done; but being a ‘subjective hopeless idiot’, I had realized the hopeless¬ness of trying to get real and permanent inner satisfaction from the things of ordinary life; I had seen my emptiness, non-entitiness, my insignificance—and my own significance, and had gained a measure of the ‘hope of consciousness’ and the ‘faith of consciousness’, and had rea¬lized the necessity of being in touch with a group and a Teacher. Страница 218 Когда я вернулся, молодой француз, который бегло говорил по-английски, открыл дверь. На ланче нас было всего трое. Гурджиев сказал мне произносить тосты за идиотов, но я забыл правильную последовательность, и молодой француз взял эту должность. Когда дошли до «безнадежных», Гурджиев спросил меня: «Какой ты идиот?» Я подумал, что, возможно, мой «идиот» изменился и пожелал узнать, что он думал, и сказал: «Сейчас не знаю». «Но ты должен знать. Человек должен знать себя сам. В настоящее время ты должен знать!» «Я не знаю, - сказал я. «Вы должны мне сказать». «Я нет, ты скажи». «Ну, - сказал я. – Я был «безнадежным». «Да. Ты на самом деле безнадежный идиот. Но ты все еще знаешь, кем ты хочешь быть? Объективным или субъективным?» «Я знаю, что я не хочу быть объективным идиотом». И так, другой гость предложил тост: «За здоровье всех безнадежных идиотов, и субъективных, и объективных. То есть за тех, кто кандидат на достойную смерть, и за тех, кому суждено умереть как собакам. Тот, кто работает над собой, умрет как человек; остальные сдохнут как собаки». … Поместье было полно света и жизни, положительных вибраций от Гурджиева и учеников, которые работали там годы, а я уезжал очень стимулированный и с глубоким удовлетворением, но в то же самое время с глубоким угрызением совести, которое выходило из понимания, кто я есть и кем я должен стать – то огромное расстояние между знанием и бытием Гурджиева, его степенью внутреннего развития и моим. Был бы я объективным идиотом, я бы сказал: «Какая мне польза от происходящего? Я никогда не достигну уровня бытия Гурджиева». Я бы отказался от работы или, возможно, рационализировал свое отношение и сказал бы, что сейчас могу работать один – что я не сделал; а я был «субъективным идиотом», я осознал свою безнадежность попыток достичь реального и постоянного внутреннего удовлетворения от вещей обычной жизни; я видел свою пустоту, небытие, свою незначимость – и свою собственную значимость, уловил вкус «надежды в сознание» и «веры в сознание» и осознал необходимость быть в контакте с группой и Учителем. Tcheslaw Tchekhovitch "Gurdjieff:A Master in Life" Page 169 … I noticed that he always appeared when the toast was given for "all hopeless idiots". The ritual recitation of this toast went as follows, "To the health of all hopeless idiots, objectively and subjectively - that is, to the health of all those who are candidates to die like a dog, and to the health of all those who are candidates to die honourably." Страница 169 … Я заметил, что он всегда появлялся, когда произносили тост за «всех безнадежных идиотов». Ритуальная речь этого тоста была следующей: «За здоровье всех безнадежных идиотов, объективно и субъективно – то есть, за здоровье всех, кто кандидат в то, чтобы умереть как собака, и за здоровье тех, кто кандидат умереть достойно» Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" August 3rd E.B. When we reached Hopeless Idiots at lunch, Mr. G told me to give the Addition. We drank, and went on eating. And then he turned to me again (I was almost opposite him, Bouche d’Egout) and said there is another Addition, but only leaders of groups, etc., know it. This says that in order to die honorably one must work now: if not work now, it is all masturbation, imagination. If we do not work now we will die, not only like dogs, but like very dirty dogs. 3 августа Э.Б. Когда во время ланча мы дошли до Безнадежных Идиотов, Гурджиев сказал мне сделать Добавление. Мы выпили, и началась еда. И потом он повернулся ко мне снова (я была почти напротив его, Bouche d’Egout) и сказал, что есть другое Добавление, но только лидеры групп знают его. Там говорится, чтобы умереть достойно, каждый должен работать сейчас: если мы не работаем сейчас, это все мастурбация, воображение. Если мы не работаем сейчас, мы умрем, но не просто как собаки, а как грязные собаки. August 16th He was going to say more, when Miss H entered and he said reproachfully, "See what lecture you miss." She began to explain and he lost all interest and no more happened until the meal, when we came to Hopeless Idiots. He had the Addition and then turned to someone and said that this toast was connected with Impartial Mentation. 16 августа Он собирался сказать что-то еще, когда Мисс Х вошла, и он сказал осуждающе: «Смотри, какую лекцию ты пропускаешь». Она начала объяснять, и он потерял весь интерес, и ничего больше не произошло до еды, когда мы пришли к Безнадежным Идиотам. У него было Добавление, и потом он повернулся к кому-то и сказал, что этот тост связан с Беспристрастным Мышлением. August 20th Tonight when we reached Hopeless Idiots, G was very solemn and after the Addition, spoke about "this small aim" not to perish like a dog, and how everyone must have this. Everyone must have the wish "not be taxi" but to have real owner, not a succession of passengers. He gave us all the task of learning to distinguish between feeling and sensing—when he sees that we do this task, and do it often, then he will be able to give us another subjective task. 20 августа Вечером, когда мы дошли до Безнадежных Идиотов, Гурджиев был очень серьезен, и после Добавления, сказал о «этой маленькой цели» не сдохнуть как собака, а как каждый должен иметь ее. Каждый должен желать «не быть такси», иметь реального хозяина, а не постоянную смену пассажиров. Он дал нам задание учиться различать между чувством и ощущением – когда он увидит, что мы делаем это задание, и делаем его часто, тогда он сможет дать нам другое индивидуальное задание. August 21st E.B I looked back at what I had written yesterday about Hopeless Idiots and realized that I hardly touched the most important part, when Mr. G talked about I AM, and how when one had this one could work for "unchangeable I" and pay for one’s existence. 21 августа Э.Б. Я посмотрела на то, что написала вчера о Безнадежных Идиотах, и поняла, что я едва коснулась самой главной части, когда Гурджиев говорил о Я ЕСТЬ, и как когда у нас появится это, мы сможем работать для «неизменного я» и платить за наше существование. August 27th J.G.B. At lunch he spoke about Hopeless Idiots and said that if one set oneself the aim of dying honorably, he could show us how to be unmortal, and, looking directly at me, he said, "Unmortal; that is big thing. And that is not all, for you can become one of those Beings who are significant even for our God." … E.B. At every meal the last two days Mr. G has spoken about Hopeless Idiots. How this is a good formulation which everyone can understand; how this is the least aim we can set ourselves and, at lunch on Friday, the analogy of the two streams of the river of life. I can’t reproduce the wonderful things he has said. 27 августа Дж. Г. Б. За ланчем он говорил о Безнадежных Идиотах и сказал, что если мы поставим себе цель умереть достойно, он мог бы показать нам, как быть бессмертным, и, смотря прямо на меня, сказал: «Безссмертие - большая вещь. И это еще не все, вы можете стать одним из тех Существ, которые значимы даже для нашего Господа». … Э.Б. За каждым приемом пищи за последние два дня Гурджиев говорил о Безнадежных Идиотах. Какая хорошая формулировка, которую каждый может понять; что это наименьшая цель, которую мы можем поставить себе, и за ланчем в пятницу, об аналогии двух потоков реки жизни. Я не могу воспроизвести те великолепные вещи, которые он сказал. September 10th He spoke about Hopeless Idiots —this was the high spot of the evening. He said that the trouble was that hardly anyone has an aim of any sort. A few people have the aim to help Our Endlessness, but this is a very great aim, not for everyone. But everyone can come to such an aim if they will start by having an aim "only not die like dog, but die honorable." 10 сентября Он говорил о Безнадежных Идиотах – это была кульминация вечера. Он сказал, что проблема в том, что все из нас имеют цели разных видов. Некоторые люди имеют цель помочь Нашей Бесконечности, но это очень огромная цель, не для каждого. Но каждый может прийти к этой цели, если он начнет с цели «просто не умереть как собака, умереть достойно». September 26th Dinner was exciting for what he said about Hopeless Idiots. If you want to perish like a dog—well… But if you wish die honorable, wish not wish, you must work on yourself. … By the end of the evening I was phenomenally tired and left as soon as the table was cleared, as soon as he started playing. It was early, not yet one o'clock. Oh, yes, and about Hopeless Idiots he said we must struggle with the whole of ourselves to want to die honorably, it wasn't enough just to want it now and then, with parts of us: it is necessary to want this through and through. 26 сентября Обед был волнующим, в связи с тем, что он говорил о Безнадежных Идиотах. Если вы хотите умереть как собака – хорошо… Но если вы хотите умереть достойно, хотите или нет, вы должны продолжать работать над собой. … К концу вечера я был очень сильно уставшим и ушел, как только стол был убран и как только начали играть. Было рано, не было еще часа. О да, и о Безнадежных Идиотах он сказал, что мы должны бороться с собой, чтобы хотеть умереть достойно, недостаточно просто хотеть сейчас и потом, нашими частями: этого необходимо хотеть до мозга костей. September 27th Last night, when Gurdjieff had finished talking about Hopeless Idiots and when we had actually drunk the toast, he said that tonight we were very few, but these few must be thankful that they were here, because they had heard this. (What he had been saying about work.) Of all the millions of people who exist, it is they, these few, who have heard these words and should consider themselves lucky. These are not, of course, his words, but he said that we should be thankful, and said it more than once. 27 сентября Прошлой ночью, когда Гурджиев закончил говорить о Безнадежных Идиотах, и когда мы выпили первый тост, он сказал, что сегодня нас осталось очень мало, но все из нас должны быть благодарны, что они здесь, потому что они это услышали (То, что он сказал о работе). Среди всех этих миллионов людей, которые существуют, есть они, эта горстка, кто услышал эти слова, и они должны считать себя счастливчиками. Это, конечно, не его слова, но он сказал, что мы должны быть благодарны, и сказал это не один раз. Rene Zuber - Who Are You Monsieur Gurdjieff? Page 71 The fourth toast, ‘to the health of all the hopeless idiots’, was accompanied by a fuller commentary which the tamada was bound to repeat, word for word, even if he did not always fathom its deep meaning. It exploded like thunder, leaving no room for any ambiguity, since it was said that among all those ‘hopeless idiots’ some were candidates for dying like dogs and others candidates for dying honourably. The distinction was as follows: the first were without objective hope (will die like dogs); the sec¬ond without subjective hope (called upon to die honourably). In order to be without subjective hope, he explained further, it is necessary to have worked on oneself during one’s life. Страница 71 Четвертый тост «за здоровье всех безнадежных идиотов» сопровождался более полным комментарием, который был готов повторить тамада, слово в слово, даже если не всегда понимал его глубокое значение. Это прозвучало как взрыв молнии, не оставляя места неясности, так как было сказано, что среди всех «безнадежных идиотов» некоторые были кандидатами умереть как собака, а другие – кандидатами умереть достойно. Отличие было следующим: первые были без объективной надежды (умрут как собаки); вторые без субъективной надежды (призванные умереть достойно). Для того, чтобы быть без субъективной надежды, как он объяснил далее, необходимо продолжать работать над собой в течение всей своей жизни. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 47 (33) There was a very solemn moment during dinner. The Director gave the toast to Hopeless Idiots. Mr. Gurdjieff stopped him and said he was not thinking about what he was saying. He must think about what he said, when he said "perish like dogs. " He must realise the horror of it. The young man then repeated the toast and I thought he was going to cry with the realisation. Then Mr. Gurdjieff said, "Good, now you understand, " and gave him a croissant to take home for his breakfast. He then said we must all remember this toast. Now he saw that we were beginning to smell what it means, so now we must work. Now, for the first time, we were beginning to realise what means aim—only a small aim is needed, but, "must be aim. " Страница 33 В течение обеда был очень серьезный момент. Директор озвучил тост за Безнадежных Идиотов. Гурджиев остановил его и сказал, что он не думал, о чем говорит. Он должен подумать об том, что он сказал, когда произносит «сдохнуть как собаки». Он должен понять ужас этого. Молодой человек потом повторил тост, и я думал, он собирается заплакать с осознанием. Потом Гурджиев сказал: «Хорошо, теперь ты понимаешь», - и дал ему рогалик с собой домой на завтрак. Потом он сказал, что мы должны все помнить этот тост. Сейчас он видел, что мы начинаем чувствовать запах того, что это означает, и мы должны сейчас работать. Сейчас, впервые, мы начали понимать, что значит цель – необходима только маленькая цель, но «цель должна быть». Page 62 (47) Back in the hotel, I could find no one to tell me whether or not there was to be a reading, but at 1: 30 the men came in and took me with them to the flat. There were two new Englishmen, neither of whom I had seen before. One of them looked rather like a Frenchman, but I did not learn his name and the other was a Mr. Nott, who seemed to be an old acquaintance of everyone else there. He was very deaf and Mr. Gurdjieff made the Director repeat all the toasts very clearly so that he could hear them, because twenty-five years ago, he had chosen to be a Hopeless Idiot. Then there had been only one kind, but now there were two and he must decide which one he was. Mr. Nott hoped he was the first kind. "Who knows?" said Mr. Gurdjieff. "Nobody can tell, but he has only two ways of death—honourable, or perish like dog. " Страница 47 Обратно в гостинице, я не могла найти никого, кто сказал бы мне, будет ли чтение, но в 1:30 вошли люди и взяли меня к ним в квартиру. Там было двое новеньких англичан, никого из которых я до этого не видела. Один из них был похож больше на француза, но я не узнала его имени, а другой был господин Нотт, который, казалось, был старым знакомым каждого, кто был там. Он был очень глуховат, и Гурджиев заставил Директора повторять все тосты очень понятно, так, чтобы он мог услышать их, потому что двадцать пять лет назад он выбрал Безнадежного Идиота. Тогда был только один вид, а сейчас было два, и он должен был решить, каким он был. Господин Нотт надяелся, что он был первым типом. «Кто знает? - сказал Гурджиев. – Никто не может точно сказать, у него есть только два варианта смерти – умереть достойно или сдохнуть как собака». James Moore – Gurdjieff: A Biography Page 295 Images of a dinner agonizing beyond description were implanted in the memories of the appalled guests. Gurdjieff - his face a purple shadow and his throat bound with surgical gauze - presided with a beautiful and terrifying weakness. His lacerated fingers painfully divided and distributed a trout: 'You like? Then take!' One of the two doctors present believed he might live; the other despaired; both urged he take morphia and sleep. The Director rose to his feet, lifted his glass, and in a tightly controlled voice said: 'To the health of all Ordinary Idiots!' The grim-faced company swallowed down an emotion which burnt more than the vodka. The Director hurried on: 'To the health of all Super Idiots!' When would he go?… 'To the health of all Arch Idiots!'… Morphia was brought but he refused it; in great difficulty he took a mouthful or two of melon. Against the Director rose: To the health of all Hopeless Idiots subjectively and objectively! That is to say, to the health of all those who are destined for an honourable death, and to the health of all those who are candidates for perishing like dogs! Never perhaps, before or since, did this toast sound more awesome and proximate. Even so, Gurdjieff motioned for the full addition: Addition: by the way it is necessary to add that only those can die honourably who have worked on themselves in life. Those who do not work on themselves will inevitably, early-lately, perish like dirty dogs -even sometimes like rabid dogs. Here, at Mme de Salzmann's quiet but formidable insistence, the guests dispersed and the casualty was tenderly confided to a bed from which there was no certainty that he would ever rise. Страница 295 Картинки обеда, мучительные и не передавемые описанием, въелись в память шокированных гостей. Гурджиев – с пурпурной тенью на лице и горлом в хирургической марле – держал все под контролем с красивой и ужасающей слабостью. Его разодранные пальцы болезненно разделывали и раздавали форель: «Вам нравится? Тогда возьмите!» Один из двух присутствовавших докторов верил, что он будет жить; другой потерял надежду; оба советовали принять морфий и поспать. Директор встал, поднял свой стакан и натянутым голосом сказал: «За здоровье всех Обычных Идиотов!» Жесткие лица сдавливали эмоцию, которая жгла сильнее, чем водка. Директор поспешил продолжить: «За здоровье всех Супер Идиотов!» Когда он уже пойдет?.. «За здоровье всех Архи Идиотов!»… Принесли морфий, но он отказался; с огромной сложностью он взял кусочек или два дыни. Снова встал Директор: «За здоровье всех Безнадежных Идиотов, субъективных и объективных! То есть, за здоровье всех тех, кому суждено умереть достойной смертью, и за здоровье тех, кто кандидат сдохнуть как собака!» Возможно, никогда, до этого или после, этот тост не звучал более ужасно и точно. Гурджиев даже показал жестом сделать полное добавление: «Добавление: к слову, необходимо добавить, что только те могут умереть достойно, кто работали над собой в жизни. Те, кто не работает над собой, неизбежно, рано или поздно сдохнет как собака – даже иногда как бешеная собака». Здесь, по тихой, но внушительной настойчивости Мадам Де Зальцманн, гостей разогнали, и раненый был мягко оставлен в кровати, и не было уверенности, что он вообще когда-то встанет. Page 298 The transit from Ouspensky to Gurdjieff first presented itself as a transit from the saturnine to the jovial: ' "Le Patron," he said, rubbing his hand over his rather prominent abdomen, "is demanding instant attention, and le Patron is une personne tres importante, to be treated always with the greatest respect. He asks to be fed …" ' Yet the ensuing dinners were hazardous - hard on the behind and liver but even harder on the conscience. The differentiation of objective and subjective Hopeless Idiots, for example, was loaded with scarcely bearable significance: No description can convey the terrifying reality of this distinction as it was conveyed by Gurdjieff, with the burning eyes and the vibrant tones of a Jeremiah. I saw old men break down and sob who perhaps had not been so moved since their childhood. Страница 298 Поездка от Успенского к Гурджиеву сначала представляла себя как поездка от Сатурна к Юпитеру: «Le Patron, - сказал он, почесав рукой свой довольно заметный живот, - требует немедленного внимания, и le Patron is une personne tres importante, чтобы с ним обращались с огромным уважением. Он просит, чтобы его кормили…» Еще следующие обеды были опасны – жесткие внутри и живее, но даже более жесткие для совести. Различия между объективными и субъективными Безнадежными Идиотами, например, было насыщено терпимым значением: Никакое описание не может передать ужасающей реальности этой исключительности, как это было передано Гурджиевым, с горящими глазами и вибрирующими тонами Иеремии. Я видел стариков, потерявшим самообладание и зарыдавших, когда они, возможно, не были так сильно тронуты с самого их детства. Категория:идиоты